


Just say yes.

by Vander38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: A retelling of how Sera proposes to her Cadash, and exactly why she does it.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Sera (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Sera (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 6





	Just say yes.

Summertime in the Winter Palace.

What’s the point?

I mean why have lots of palaces?

You can only be in one place at a time I mean, does the other palace get locked up in the other seasons?

And what even is the difference anyway?

If it’s too cold just put a jumper on, or cuddle something.

Stuck up prigs.

Got a nice bar though so not all bad.

Especially as it faces west so you get a nice view of sunset.

Don’t look like that I got an appreciation for aesthetics.

Especially her aesthetics.

She’s cute.

She sits alone at a table, just staring at it like she is drilling holes with her eyes.

A corner table, away from windows as always.

She looks tired, or maybe just bored, hard to tell.

“Buckles!” I say loudly, sliding into the chair opposite her.

She jumps in place then glares at me.

That glare that is meant to be fearsome but just makes me feel fuzzy.

“Sera.” She says, a hint of warmth in her voice.

Now that makes me feel fuzzy!

“You okay?” I ask, taking her hand in mine.

It’s odd, two years ago she would be so uncomfortable about this. Holding hands in public, where people can see. I get it, she’s explained it and I get it. Still hurt at the time.

Now though she can at least hold hands.

Still flinches though.

“Just tired.” She says softly.

She’s lying.

Don’t ask how I know.

I know she’s hurting, maybe even.

Nope she aint.

She’s too tough for that.

“Long day?” I ask gently.

“Yeah, conferences.” She says the word with a bitter grimace.

Then she smiles at me and the world seems less bad, like everything will be okay.

“How was yours?” She asks warmly.

“Ah you know, been looking around, thinking, usual.” I say blithely.

There is a slight quivering in her hand and her smile becomes fixed for a moment then it passes.

Like I said, I know she’s hurting.

“Thinking about?” She asks, voice almost normal.

“I think something’s up around here.” I say.

She raises her eyebrow.

“Oh?” She asks.

“It’s like, been talking to people you know, and nothing, just keep getting nothing.” I say.

“Well that’s good right?” She asks and I sigh.

“Mal, even on a good day, servants find sommet to bitch about, even tiny things, specially the tiny things, now though, with all these meetings and posh gits from all over suddenly everythings fine? Nah not buying it.” I say and she nods slowly.

“Maybe they just aren’t saying problems to you?” She suggests carefully.

“Why not me?” I ask.

“Well they don’t know you and if they do then they probably know that you and I are.”

“Smooshing booties.” I interrupt.

“Yes that’s exactly how I was about to put it.” She deadpans and I can’t help but giggle.

“My point is they think they can’t talk to you.” She continues after a moment.

“Maybe. I say after a moment of thought.

Not sure but don’t wanna stress her about it.

Not now.

Another flinch.

“You were really gonna say smooshing booties?” I say to needle her.

“Well not exactly in those words.” She says uncomfortably, shuffling on the bench.

“Could you say it though?” I ask.

She looks away briefly.

“Please?” I say.

“Smooshing booties.” She says in little more than a whisper.

I giggle at her mortification and the fact she actually said it and she glares at me before laughing.

That soft chuckle she has just for me, the one with the snorting noise that she gets so embarrassed about.

“Love you.” I say and she blushes.

“Love you Sera.” She says.

You know that feeling when your tummy melts?

Yeah I got that.

Got that real good.

I’m gonna do it.

I don’t care she lies sometimes, I don’t care she worries and is surly, don’t care who might object, I’m gonna, for her as much as me. If she’s, well she ain't but if she is then I need to be there for her.

And, well, I love her, like, really love her.  
Hurts sometimes how much I love her.

“Malika, do you like jewelry?” I ask in a would be casual way.

“Not really Sera, why?” She asks with a curious look on her face.

“Just I found this, thought you might like it.” I say, showing her the ring in my pocket.

Yeah I can be romantic, shut up.

She looks at the ring, a simple silver band, unadorned with grit.

She looks at my eyes.  
She looks at the ring, her mouth drops open.

“I won’t kneel Mal, that ain’t me, I’ll be on my back for you but never on my knees, not for you not for nobody.” I say firmly.

She looks away and wipes her eyes.

That’s new, never seen her like that.

“Are you being serious right now, because Sera, I swear if you are joking right now!” She stares at me.

“Yeah, I mean it, wanna get married?” It feels weird to say it, but good weird you know.

“Sera.” She says then stops.

Her lips quiver a bit, there is a bright blush on her scarred cheeks and she can’t meet my eyes.

It’s funny, there are many words that can be used to describe her, fierce, scarred, cute, scary, angry, short, determined, firm.

Above all, when you really get to know her, the word that comes to mind is, unselfconfident.

Yeah I know that ain't a word but you do better.

She really is just so damn shy.

“You can do better than me.” She whispers.

“Not really Mal.” I say firmly.

“But I’m.” she stops as I take her hand with my free hand.

“You’re amazing Mal, cute as a button, funny as hell, smart as anything and you never let anything stop you, I love you and I wanna be with you, always.” I say it firmly, damn she’s so damn stubborn.

Why does she see good in others but never herself?

She says nothing for several moments.

“Why?” She says it softly, barely breathing.

“Why? Because you are bloody brilliant, Malika you are brilliant and if you don’t believe that then believe this, I love you, have done since we first met, I pined for ages, nearly got lost in the snow for you, and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together.” I say it firmly.

“But I’m not.” She says.

“Fuck that noise!” I say at her.

She says nothing, just looks at the table.

“I love you Mal, because you are, you don’t see it, what I see, what we all see, all the effort you put in, all the help you give your friends, like Ruffles, you helped her family get sorted, helped Bull save his mates, got Blacky off, helped Dorian with his daddy issues, even Bitchy with her thing. You give so much to others and that if nothing else is proof you are a good person, no better than good, brilliant.” I say it fast, not giving her a chance to object.

“And if that weren’t enough, then It’s because of the way your hair gets messy when you wake up, the way you can’t see a fox without awwing, the way you snort when you chuckle, the little way you run to keep up with people, the way you shave your beard to stop it itching, the way you always know just what to say.”

I show her the ring again, offering out to her once more.

“Please know what to say right now.” I say.

She finally meets my eyes.

“You really mean that don’t you.” She says softly.

How many times do I have to say it?

“Yeah, and if you think I’m wrong then I don’t want to be right.” I say.

“Sera.” She says.

How thick is her skull I mean damn why can’t she just.

“I mean it Malika, I am not gonna kneel, but I do mean it, will you marry me?” I say firmly once more.

Sayyessayyessayyes!

“Yes.” She says softly.

Why is she so damn stubborn, I mean always being…

What?!

She said yes?

She said yes!

Did I hear that right?

“Sera?” She says and I blink.

“You said yes right?” I say, confused.

“Yes.” She says with a concerned look on her face.

I push the ring into her hand and grab her into a big hug.

Now what happens?

Oh the ring.

I break the hug and offer the ring and she puts it over her gloved finger and we both just look.

There is a comfortable silence.

“Sera.” She says softly.

“Malika.” I say back.

“I love you Sera.” She says, blushing but grinning.

“I love you Malika.” I say grinning but blushing.

Shut up gonna be married!

“Baggsy not wearing a dress.” She says.

Did she just?

Dammit she did!


End file.
